Savej
by PullTheTrigger55
Summary: A strong Irken invader is sent to Earth to kidnap Zim. The only way of survival is for Zim to use Dib's lifless corpse as machinery to defete this power being.


Midnight: Look out your window. Do you see yourself or just other things. Will there ever be a way out of the torture chambers you call life? Don't let people push you around, your better than that. Look out the window and the rain will tell you everything will be ok.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim

The pages from the book that Dib was reading got thicker and thicker from ever page he turned. He fixed his glasses and went on. In the living room was where he read most when Gaz wasn't waiting to use the couch for her Television pleasure. However Gaz was away on a summer camp and Professor Membrane was on a busy work trip. Dib was trying to savor the weeks he had to himself.

There was a crash outside the window. Dib sighed and walked toward the door. He put his hand on the knob then stopped. What lied beyond this door? He didn't know anymore. He was confused about everything. He slowly opened the door to see an Irken lying on the ground. Dib sat staring at it. "I have to get my camera" he was saying to himself staring dead in the Irken's eyes. The alien slowly stood up. Dib ran toward the door, struggling to open it. "Damn it! I locked myself out!" The Irken stood up looking Dib dead in the eyes, smiling a crooked smile.

Dib frantically trying get the door open nearly had a heart attack. The Irken held up its hand and spoke in a voice similar to Zim "Fear me Earth-human for I do not come in peace, I merely come for a visit to find an Irken that is requested to be sent back at home" I beam flew out of his hand hitting Dib in the chest lifting him in the air. Dib was frantically trying to shake loose, gasping for air. "YES FEAR HUMAN! FOR I AM SAVEJ! USE YOU SECONDS WISLEY, FOR YOU BEING FILLED WITH POISON MADE BY THE TALLEST THEMSELVES!" Dib was getting tired. Trying to fight he struggled and struggled and finally fell under sleep. This sleep was the sleep that would sleep forever.

Savej dropped the human corpse and entered the house. He looked around the house until he found the Membrane lab. He spent human hours tinkering with the toys they had in their until finally he was able to make it his home human base. He was able to channel the Tallest.

The Tallest came on screen, Savej sat down. Tallest Red was watching Tallest Purple eat fried chicken. "Greetings my Tallest. Invader Savej reporting, I found Zim's enemy. He was a easy defeat and didn't put up a challenge at all. Zim was sent here unfairly and you know that right my Tallest?"

Swelling a chicken bone Purple answered. "I'm sorry I wasn't listening". Red sighed and looked back at Savej. "Well you know what to do right?"

Savej scratched his head and answered with grave power. "Yes, I find Zim and kill him."

Red cocked an eyebrow, "Uh no, you don't kill Zim, you bring him back here" Savej stared at the screen and started whining "but wwhhhhyyyy?" Red looked at Purple who was molesting chickens at the moment. Red shook his head and looked at Savej, "Listen Savej, as weird as this may sound we need Zim. You know who Invader Sledge is right?"

Savej looked at the screen in confusion. "Of coarse I do, he was the greatest Invader in the Irken Military in years. He destroyed twelve planets in one day." Red was pleased of her knowledge, shaking his head he spoke "Well, he has a broken pack that needs fixing, but we are out of Grudge nuts on Irk. As you know when these nuts hit the air, they go expired after 8 seconds. We need Zim because he is the only one we can afforded to kill off right now ever since Irk went to war."

Savej understood. "So why can't you just come get Zim yourself?" he said. They both looked at Purple "I love chickens, I love chickens, I sure do love chickens".

Red looked back at Sevaj. "I'm not answering that. Well good luck. Tallest sighing out….Give me the friggin chick-END TRANSMITION"

Sevej understood the plan with great knowledge. He slowly got up and walked upstairs into the living room. He looked around the room and adjusted a picture of the Membrane family on the wall. Suddenly he felt really nautchets. He walked into the kitchen ignoring it. He went into the fridge and grabbed a soda. He walked into the living room, laid on the couch and popped open the soda. "Zim, I'm coming" he said with a crooked smile, taking sips of the soda.

Midnight: the first chapter is finished


End file.
